Diona's Courter
by ziva10
Summary: When Diona tells Beka she wants to be courted by a boy she has to make sure he understands what happens if he messes around with her little sister.


**I know I should be working on my other Beka cooper story but this was floating around in my mind for a long time.**

**The story would be set a few months before mastiff so Beka should be about 19 and Diona would be about 15 or 16 just about the normal age for courting in proper circles. Aka. lady Teodrie's mind.**

Beka was really happy she had just finished talking with my 'lady and sense she didn't have a visible bruise she hadn't been lectured that much.

She had already talked with her family and was about to start heading home when Diona came up to her and started talking real fast. "slow down Diona I cant understand a word you're saying" Beka said softly.

"I really like this boy he is a stableman and we want to court but I wanted your permission sense you're the eldest in the family" she replied nervously.

"Well I guess it was bound to happen sometime but what's his name I need to talk to him and tell him what happens if he tries and cheat on yah"

" okay, but Beka" she said slightly hesitant, "what"

"Don't scare him to bad I really like him"

"for you Diona I will only threaten him"

Diona then told her that his name was Tristen Hinshaw and had blonde hair and hazel eyes and was rather tall.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz

As she walked into the stable she was glad to see that Nilo and Will weren't there because if she got mad she wanted it to only be seen by the boy. She then spotted him "Tristen Hinshaw come over here I need to talk to you" she yelled in her best impression of Goodwin.

It must have worked because he came running over looking like he was about to pee his trousers. Good she thought if he's scared of me than half the work is already done.

"So I heard that you want to court my little sister Diona" all he did was nod. "answer me when I ask a question"

"Yes guardswomen Cooper" as it was obviously this wasn't Lorine and everyone knew about his lordship's ward.

"good know you should know that if I ever find out that my sister cries over you there won't be a stone you can hide under.

I'm the terrier and if there Is one thing I don't do it's let go of a case and you would become my number one case. You got that and then I'd use your tripes as a garter" she said real quiet into his ear as she fingered one of her many hiden daggers in one hand.

" guardswomen I will treat her with all the respect she deserves otherwise you can do that to me 'cuz I'd have lost my mind she is a smart beautiful young women and I love her" he said with all the conviction he could muster with him shaking from fear.

"You'll do I suppose, after all not many can still be talking after that but remember I've got friends in very low and very high places and I was trained by Goodwin and Tunstall"

"I came out of a bar fight my first night a puppy alive that would have killed most 1st year dogs I can take a little scrap like you" she then stalked out every inch a Dog chin up and dagger still in hand.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzz

It was just after dinner for the servants when Tristen went up to Diona "hey your sister talked to me and said we could court" he then presented her with a small flower a tiny thorn less rose. "oh Tristen its beautiful Beka didn't give you a hard time did she"

" oh no It was fine she just told me not to hurt you and I said I'd have be crazy to" that sums up the conversation I just left out the part that she threatened manhood if I hurt you he thought.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Two years later at their wedding_

Man I sure am lucky he thought as he watched his new bride greet her sister and her husband. A real blonde cove with a scar through his eyebrow.

He stood up to go over to introduce himself to Beka to see what she yelled across the room "Hinshaw get over her and talk with me"

As he rushed over he heard Beka mutter "don't worry Rosto I'm not going to threaten him"

"right you two make a good couple and me and Rosto wanted to give you this it's from all of us Coopers. She then handed him a rolled up piece of paper, when he unrolled it he saw a deed to a house not far from the the provost house and then Rosto said "and I carved a little sign over the door so any robber knows you got protection.

"How thank you Beka, Rosto it means so much to us" he said in awe a real house for him and Diona. He had been saving but it would have been a while.

"ah well she's got a good man and Diona will be wanting a family soon and you can't do that without a nice house" she said all gruff.

" aw come on bek's it's a wedding lets show them a few good city dances we've gotten good" Rosto whined

"all right but just a few I got an image to uphold and I got watch with Tunstall tomorrow" he just laughed real hard at that.

**Like how I put in the Beka/Rosto at the end yep I'm a huge fan of theirs so you won't likely see me writing anyone with Beka or Rosto but them. As to Mastiff I'm going with that Farmer was the real traitor for some reason because I still think it was ooc for him to betray Sabine, Beka, and the dogs.**

**Also if you noticed how mu paragraphs got weird near the end with them all indented after the first line I have no clue how that happened all I can say is my moms coputer is old and crashes a lot so bye.**


End file.
